Dr feelgood
by HarleQuinn113
Summary: Haddock and an old friend Victoria my oc have had a violent game of cards resulting in Tintin's first medical practice. fluff 'n stuff! ONE SHOT enjoy!


Tintin and OC one shot: Victoria is a close friend of Captain Haddock's (she was a stow away on his ship once and tried to overthrow allan and bring haddock back to power but was unsuccessful) this is a basic One Shot: She came to visit, they had a game of Poker in which haddock has lost and, lets face it, Haddock is a sore loser.

* * *

"Easy...OW! HEY! I SAID EASY!"

"Sorry Victoria, i never done this before." Tintin apologized as he threaded the last stitch

"I'm not really a man of medicine."

"I noticed." Victoria sat up and looked down at the 13 stitches in her shoulder "Who would've known that a card could do that?"

"Never underestimate the power of anger."

Victoria and Tintin turned to Haddock who causally leaned in the doorway. "Sorry 'bout that, Vicky."

"It's okay Cap'n. Just don't play poker with me if you're willing to lose so easily."

Haddock smiled and walked over to her chair. Putting an arm around her he sat down, smiled, and tousled her hair. "I still say you were cheating."

Victoria screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue. In a way, she reminded the Captain of Abdullah, always running amok and playing pranks.

One time, when she came to stay in Brussels for the week, she set up a spring trap Tintin's bathroom and...well...lets just say it took a long time to cut him out of the shower curtains.

Haddock observed Victoria's stitches and looked up at Tintin to congratulate him on his fine work, but instead he smirked as Tintin and Victoria gazed at each other.

Victoria's hand slithered into his and she squeezed it firmly.

"Thanks, Tin-man."

Tintin blushed a little and smiled "Anytime."

Haddock decided he couldn't take anymore of this silent romance between them

"Thunderin' Typhoons, give it up already!" he yelled as he fell back on the chair.

They both went red and tilted their heads as if they didn't know what he meant "What?" they chimed.

Haddock shook his head"Oh, please!" he laughed "You don't have to pretend just because I'm around!"

Victoria's eyes slowly meet Tintin's stunned, bright pink face, then to Haddock's smirk. NOW she knew what he meant.

"Well..." she began "Hate to leave you in such an awkward moment boys, but I'm going to find a bandage." she stood up, snatching her hand from Tintin's grasp exited the room.

Haddock turned his attention back to Tintin, who was staring at him red faced, and brow creased "Why'd you have to say that?" he hissed "What will she think of me now?"

"Don't get snappy with me, boy." Haddock stared Tintin down "If anything I've done you favor."

"What sort of a favor was that?" Tintin sighed.

Haddock arose and packed the medical equipment, 'accidentally' letting a bandage roll out of the kit and into Tintin's lap.

He winked "You'll figure it out soon enough."

He strutted into the bathroom and hid away all the other medical equipment in a compartment behind the mirror, making sure to lock it, and whistled as he walked up the grand staircase to his bedroom.

Tintin picked up the bandage in his lap and rolled it in his palm. Then he remembered that Victoria was still looking for one. Without hesitation, he speed out of the lounge and into the guest's room. There he found Victoria, clutching her stitches as she searched through the draws.

Holding the bandage behind his back, he walked over to her and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Tintin." she smiled "What brings you here?"

"You're looking for a bandage?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. I am."

He smiled and held out his hands "Here. I found it in the living room."

"Oh, thank you!" she snatched it from him and clumsily wrapped it around her shoulder and neck completely missing her stitches.

Tintin chuckled lightly "Want some help?"

Victoria mockingly sighed "oh, alright!"

Tintin sat on her bed besides her and re-wrapped the bandage

"There. i suggest you lie down for a while Victoria. It will do you much good."

Victoria smiled slyly and cocked an eyebrow "anything else, Dr. Tintin?"

"no, i think that's about it." he shrugged "I'll get Nestor to bring dinner to your room tonight."

"ok, thanks." she replied. Tintin began to walk out the door, as if she couldn't help herself Victoria cried "WAIT!"

Tintin spun around "whats wrong?"

She went red and began to play with her long black hair "well...you see...when i was little and whenever i got hurt...Dad would...y'know, kiss it better?"

Tintin couldn't help but smile like an complete idiot "What are you saying exactly?"

Victoria huffed and threw her arms to her sides again "oh, come on."

Tintin sat down next to her again and lifted the bandage slightly. The scar was just above her collar bone, it was bleeding as much anymore, but it was still a little red.

He used his sleeve to wipe away the dried blood, and then, slowly, hesitantly, kissed her scar. he held his lips to her shoulder for a few seconds and then slowly lifted off 'til he was sitting up again.

He noticed that Victoria had closed her eyes and was slightly smiling.

She gently lifted her eyelids and looked at him. A bead of sweat began to run down his brow. She wiped it away.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"An-Anytime." the boy replied.

He stood to exit, but barely took a step before Victoria grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. He landed flat on the bed, not fully realizing what had just happened when he felt something warm touch his lips.

A sudden shudder waved through his body, then a warm unknown sensation filled his chest. when he finally came to his senses he realized what was happening; \

Victoria was kissing him.

Victoria was kissing him.

VICTORIA WAS KISSING HIM.

oh the joy he felt. He wanted to jump in the air and sing and dance!

but for now, he let his eyes roll to the back of this head, and their lids flutter shut as he swung an arm around Victoria's waist and pulled her closer.

Snowy came trotting up to the door, and could only sit there dumbfounded as he watched events unfold.

"About time, eh Snow?" whispered Haddock who unbeknownst to the two teenagers had been secretly setting them up.

He shook his head and walked away, swigging his whiskey and smirking

"Ah, young love."


End file.
